GG
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: La Grande Guerre à été remportée par les forces du Mal, et les survivants sont tenus en esclavage... Que pourrait faire un si petit groupe pour se sortir de cette misère? UA, mega-crossover


**Yo ! Je vous le dis tout de suite, ce qui suit, je ne sais pas d'où je le sors. C'est un truc qui m'est venu comme ça... Mais bon...**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y à aucun OC, et comme je rassemble les personnages d'à peu près tout les mangas que je connais, ça fait trop de trucs... Je ne gagne pas d'argent, c'est tout ce qu'i retenir **

**Bon, c'est dans un cadre vachement noir, je vous préviens, et la suite arriveras dans longtemps, parce que c'est long à écrire c'te merde. **

**CECI EST UN ÉNORME DÉLIRE. IL VA Y A VOIR DES ACCROCS, JE SAIS. ET JE NE COMPTE PAS EN FAIRE UNE HISTOIRE DE GENTILS HÉROS QUI VONT GAGNER CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL MÊME SI ÇA SEMBLE PERDU D'AVANCE. J'AI ÉCRIT ÇA SIMPLEMENT POUR LE RÉSUMÉ DE LEUR SITUATION MERDIQUE. A BON ENTENDEUR SALUT.**

* * *

Une grande misère. Un grand malheur. Une grande guerre. Un grand nombre de mort. Un grand nombre de villes détruites. Un petit nombre de survivants. Ils venaient tous de pays, de régions différentes. La grande minorité rassemblés en un même endroit. Un endroit haut, sombre, en ruine, qui auparavent avait été le théâtre de nombre de rires, de fêtes, mais aussi d'expériences inhumaines.

Un endroit qui avait tenu depuis plus d'un siècle, qui avait abrité de nombreux gens, presque tous morts désormais. Un endroit qui avait été presque détruit et évacué moins de deux ans avant la Grande Guerre qui avait ravagé une grande partie du Japon et d'autres pays. Un endroit qui était chaque jour assaillit par la pluie battante.

Un endroit que les forces ennemies avaient occupées jusqu'à la Grande Guerre, puis abandonné pour avoir le plus de troupes possibles. Ils s'en étaient désintéressé après ça, laissé à l'abandon, puis réhabité par les quelques survivants recherchés.

La Tour était presque entièrement détruite, seuls les étages de 1 et 2 ainsi que les sous-sols étaient habitables. Ils avaient ainsi pu préserver le réfectoire et l'une des salles d'entraînement. Ils avaient fermé les fenêtres grâce à des sceaux. La porte d'entrée était toujours opérationnelle, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Parmis les survivants éparpillés de part le monde, on parlait de ce refuge, mais peu pouvaient l'atteindre. Ils étaient sous le joug de leurs maîtres, et pouvaient mourir rien qu'à cause de la pensée de cet endroit.

Mais pourtant, lui se tenait là, devant la Porte, trempé par la pluie, essouflé, apeuré. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer mais oui, il était apeuré, terrorisé. La Porte s'ouvrit sur un grand hall plongé dans l'obscurité, puis se referma dans un bruit sourd, plongeant le nouvel arrivant dans le noir le plus total.

Sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, une main glacée se saisit de sa gorge et il sentit un pistolet contre sa tempe. Une paire d'yeux rouges le fixaient méchemment, et deux autres, rouges également, brillaient d'un éclat effrayant.

-Qui es-tu?, demanda la voix la plus proche.

-O... Okumura Rin... Je me suis échappé des ruines de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie et...

-La Croix-Vraie, le coupa l'autre, cette école qui ressemblait à une ville et qui faisait office d'école d'Exorcistes, Monsieur?

-Je crois bien, répondit l'autre. Tu es Exorciste?

-Oui...

La main glacée le lâcha et Rin s'effondra au sol, respirant avec difficulté. Il sentait toujours le pistolet pointé sur lui.

-Je suis venu ici... Parce que j'ai entendu dire qu'un ami y étais aussi...

-Quel ami?, demanda la seconde voix.

-Suguro Ryûji, un Aria.

Le pistolet s'abaissa et fut rangé. Un froissement de tissu lui fit savoir que quelqu'un se baissait, et il put détailler les yeux rouges de l'homme avec plus de précision. Rin cru distinguer un sourire triste dans la faible obscurité.

-Suguro-kun est mort le mois dernier.

-Que...

-Désolé. Il nous avait assez souvent fait parler de toi, tu sais. Le fils de Satan ou je ne sais trop quoi.

L'homme attrapa le poignet de Rin et le porta à sa bouche. Le jeune garçon sursauta lorsqu'il senti deux crocs acérés se planter dans sa peau. Le sang coula, fut bu par l'homme. Rin tenta de se débattre mais son assaillant le retint par l'épaule.

-Zero-sama, laissez-le en vie, je vous pries.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais me maîtriser.

Rin vit avec effroi les yeux rouges virer au violet. Le dénommé Zero se releva et l'aida à faire de même en lui tirant le poignet.

-Viens, dit-il simplement.

Le rejeton de Satan fut tiré jusqu'à une porte que la seconde personne ouvrit. Cela menait sur des escaliers, Rin le sut parfaitement lorsqu'il manqua de tomber à maintes reprises. Comment ces deux uluberlus pouvaient voir dans le noir le plus total? Tout les deux étaient des vampires...?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque Zero vira brusquement sur la gauche et le traîna dans un couloir, puis à un autre escalier plus court, encore dans autre couloir, puis enfin à une porte qu'il ouvrit. La lumière agressa les yeux de Rin qui ferma les paupières. L'autre n'attendit pas qu'il s'habitue et continua de le tirer jusqu'à une grande pièce.

Il sentit une secousse, puis Kurikara fut enlevée de son dos. D'un geste vif, il la rattrapa.

-Hey, rends-moi ça !

-Pas avant une inspection, Monsieur, lui dit respectueusement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il était grand et élancé. Ses yeux rouges révélaient une nature démoniaque, et ses cheveux noirs semblaient très doux. Zero le jeta littéralement au sol.

-Hé, j'suis pas un ennemi !

-Cest pas à toi d'en juger, lui répondit une adolescente aux cheveux roses.

-Non mais il dit vrai, vous pouvez lui rendre son épée, hein, dit un autre homme.

Il avait des cheveux blancs relevés par un turban qui laissait voir des yeux dans son front.

-Sûr?, demanda la rose.

-Tu douterais de moi, la moche?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'ai dit, je l'ai entendu.

-Arrêtes de lire dans mon esprit !

-Quoi, parce t'as pas envie que je découvre des trucs sur Sa-su-ke?

Le blandin évita avec aisance un coup de poing de la rose. Un type blond aux yeux bleus et à la peau hâlée l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Sakura-chan, retiens-toi, bordel ! Tu vas péter les murs !

Pourtant, lui aussi semblait énervé. La mention de ce Sasuke les avaient ébranlé tout deux.

-Que cet enfoiré arrête de lire mon esprit !

-D'accord, d'accord, j'arrêtes, désolé.

Il se tourna vers le brun.

-Sebastian, tu peux lui rendre son épée, j'ai dit.

Ledit Sebastian s'inclina devant Rin qui s'était relevé et lui tendit Kurakara, qu'il attrapa furieusement.

-Vive l'accueil !

-Désolé pour ça, lui répondit un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Un symbole lui barrait le visage du côté gauche et ses yeux étaient couleur d'orage. Il lui sourit doucement.

-Mais on est jamais sur de rien, tu comprends.

-Mouais.

-Et tu es...?, demanda un jeune adolescent aux cheveux grisâtres portant un cache-oeil.

-Okumura Rin, 17 ans, fils de Satan et de Yuri Egin, Exorciste Chevalier, venu pour revoir son ami Suguro-kun, répondit celui aux yeux dans le front.

Le pauvre Rin parut décontenancé plusieurs secondes avant de pointer le blandinet du doigt.

-Tu lis dans ma tête?

-Nooooooon, c'est vrai?, le narga l'autre. Je m'appelle Wisely, enchanté.

-Suguro-kun était ton ami?, demanda un rouquin habillé d'un hakama noir.

-Oui...

Le silence plana quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sebastian s'approche de lui.

-Permettez-moi de faire les présentations. Je suis Sebastian Michaelis, majordome de Ciel Phantomhive. Voici Naruto Uzumaki et Sakura Haruno, puis Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Là-bas, Wisely et Allen Walker. A côté de vous, voici Zero Kiryuu.

-Enchanté, lui dit le dénommé Allen Walker avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-En... Chanté...

Rin se laissa tomber au sol. Aussi peu? Il avait pensé que plus de survivants seraient rassemblés ici. Et Suguro... Comment avait-il pu mourir? Lui qui était si fort...

-Il est mort courageusement, si tu veux tout savoir. Pour protéger Ciel.

L'enfant détourna le regard. Il était assis sur les genoux de Sakura. Rin reporta son regard sur Wisely.

-Et nous lui sommes tous très reconnaissant. C'est lui qui à posé les sceaux. Sa tombe est à l'extérieur.

-J'l'aimais bien c'type, intervint Grimmjow, l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Un peu brute, mais sympa.

Le silence dura un quart d'heure. Un silence légèrement pesant. Chacun rêvassait dans son coin, repensant à son ancienne vie. Rin repensait à ce jour fatidique, lorsque Shiemi se sacrifia en essayant de protéger Konekomaru, qui succomba pourtant de ses blessures quelques heures plus tard.

Il se souvenait aussi de cet enfant qu'il avait rencontré sur le terrain. Il s'appelait Cooro et n'avait que quatorze ans. Il possédait des ailes noires. Ils s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Le jeune adorait la cuisine de Rin, c'était leur principal sujet d'entente. Mais le petit corbeau s'était fait tuer lors d'une bataille. On lui avait coupé les ailes avant de faire pareil avec sa tête.

Le rejeton de Satan sursuta lorsque Wisely se releva d'un geste brusque.

-Oz et Ren sont revenus !

-Je vais les accuellir, dit Sebsatian en s'éclipsant.

Le rejeton de Satan tourna la tête vers la porte que le majordome venait de refermer. Ainsi donc il y avait d'autres survivants? Seulement deux de plus?

-Certains d'entre nous se sont fait capturer et réduire en esclavage, ou bien assassiner, tu sais.

Allen fut agité d'un léger spasme, Wisely passa une main dans son dos pour le rassurer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Sebastian portait dans ses bras un jeune garçon blond, blessé très sérieusement comme le prouvait la mare de sang qui coulait de son corps. Derrière suivait un autre adolescent aux cheveux relevés en pointe à la manière d'Amaimon. Son bras également saignait. Il était suivit du fantôme d'un guerrier chinois.

Sakura se précicpita sur Sebastian et le pressa de poser l'adolescent sur une couverture. Le majordome s'exécuta et tout aussitôt, la rose arracha le haut du garçon. La plaie était vraiment horrible à voir, très profonde. Elle se contenta de poser ses mains dessus. Un halo vert apparut, et Rin pu voir avec effarement que la blessure se refermait lentement.

Après quelques minutes, l'entaille profonde s'était complètement refermée. Ils laissèrent la place à Zero qui put se régaler du festin qu'offrait le sang du blond. Ensuite, Sakura passa à l'autre. Sa blessure était moins grave, aussi mit-elle moins de temps à guérir. Cependant, la jeune femme semblait épuisée.

-Ren, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?, demanda Ichigo.

-Alice est morte.

Un silence pesant s'abbati sur la petite assemblée. Ce fut Grimmjow qui posa la question suivante.

-Luberrier?

-Il est devenu définitivement fou. Il à abbattu Howard et Undertaker sans même hésiter.

Le visage du maudit prit une expression de colère pure, qu'il réussit à contenir tant bien que mal. Ciel semblait désolé.

-Sasuke est toujours en vie?, demanda Sakura.

-Je sais juste qu'ils l'ont enfermé.

-Et Kabuto?, continua Naruto.

-Ils vont le laisser en vie, Orochimaru à soutenu qu'il est un médico-mage puissant et que sa technique de l'Edo Tenseï est très utile.

-Quoi d'autre?, le pressa Ciel.

-Ils ont forcé Ulquiorra à tuer Inoue. Il s'est transerpcé le crâne avec son zanpakutô juste après.

Ichigo parut sur le point de s'énever à son tour, mais Grimmjow l'en dissuada rapidement. Le roux cacha son visage dans le cou de l'ancien Arrancar.

-Gin est mort pour protéger Izuru. Sa dernière volonté était qu'ils ne le traitent pas mal, mais quelques jours après, ils l'ont décapité sur sa tombe.

Rin était révolté. Comment être aussi cruel?

-Lyserg à perdu un bras et ils droguent tellement Gilbert qu'il n'arrive même plus à bouger les lèvres.

-Shima? Comment va Shima?, s'exclama alors Rin.

Ren lui lança un regard étrange.

-Qui?

-Renzou Shima, cheveux roses, pervers, peur bleue des insectes !

Le jeune shaman détourna le regard vers Ciel, puis le reporta sur le fils de Satan.

-Il est devenu l'exclave personnel de .

L'adolescent au cache-oeil tressaillit violemment.

-Elle l'oblige à coucher avec lui, ou avec Grell. Et elle s'amuse à le mettre torse nu et à renverser sur lui des seaux d'insectes.

Rin du faire preuve d'un immense self-control pour ne pas laisser ses flammes brûler l'ancienne Congrégation de l'Ombre. Soudain, Allen aggripa les épaules de Ren et le secoua brièvement, les larmes aux yeux et une détresse pure sur le visage. Il s'était contenu pendant tout l'interrogatoire.

-Et Tyki? Est-ce que Tyki va bien? Il est toujours en vie? Comment va-t-il? Ren !

Le shaman s'écarta du maudit avec difficulté.

-Il l'ont enfermé, Amaimon à obligé Mephisto et sceller ses pouvoirs. Je crois qu'ils le droguent aussi, et qu'ils s'amusent avec lui, je ne sais pas de quelle manière...

Wisely prit son homologue aux cheveux blancs dans ses bras et l'écarta de l'adolescent. Rin se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être possible... ! Toutes ces cruautés... ! Juste parce que les forces du mal avaient gagné la Grand Guerre?

-Ce sont les forces du Mal, comme tu dis. C'est normal pour eux de se faire plaisir.

-Peut-être, mais de là à...

-J'ai fait partie de ces forces, je sais de quoi il retourne, fils de Satan. Je porte la mémoire de la Sagesse et c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré me ranger de l'autre côté.

-Tu aurais dû rester là-bas.

-Et devenir comme eux? Torturer mes amis qui ont retourné leur cape? Non ! Tyki s'était rangé de notre côté et regarde ce qu'il est devenu lorsqu'ils l'ont attrapé !

Allen fut agité d'un violent sursaut.

-Je n'ai pas terminé..., informa Ren, la mine sombre.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Izumo Kamiki est sous le joug de Nnoitra.

Grimmjow grimaça en grand alors que Rin s'agitait, se contenant un maximum pour ne pas craquer.

-Sasori est forcé de contrôler Deidara en public, et projette de s'enfuir avec lui. Renji sert de jouet à Manda, et ils ont trouvé bébé Road. Hao Asakura, le présent porteur de Satan, est maintenu sous contrôle avec de l'eau bénite.

-Quoi?, s'exclama le semi-démon.

-Ton père est prisonnier, lui expliqua Ciel, grimaçant.

-C'est le fils de Satan?, lança Ren.

Rin se contenta de détourner le regard.

-Et la soeur d'Alice va mourir dans la journée. Ils veulent l'exécuter pour dérégler l'Abyss. Je crois qu'Orochimaru à crevé lui-même les yeux d'Itachi, aussi.

A ce moment, le garçon blond ouvrit les yeux. Très lentement, d'abord. Comme il tentait de se relever, Naruto l'en empêcha.

-Oz, reste allongé, t'es blessé.

-Alice... Alice... Elle...

Un silence pesant répondit à sa question non formulée. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. A cette vision, Rin laissa échapper quelques flammes, qui firent reculer Ren.

-Calmes-toi ou je te tues.

Zero pointait son pistolet contre sa tempe, aussi le fils de Satan tenta tant bien que mal de calmer ses ardeurs.

-Je crois que j'ai tout dit, informa Ren sans quitter le semi-démon des yeux.

-Le Comte et Aizen prévoient d'attaquer... D'attaquer...

Oz fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

-La Cross Gakuen...

-Tsh. Ça fera un enfoiré de vampire de moins, cracha Zero.

-Et tu fais quoi des autres?, s'emporta l'Uzumaki.

-Rien à faire.

-C'est pas parce que Yuuki est morte que tu dois être aussi détaché des autres !

Le regard de Zero s'anima d'une flamme meurtirère, et il pointa son pistolet vers le blond. Allen s'interposa entre eux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Arrêtez ! On à tous perdu des êtres chers, ne souillez par leurs mémoires pour vos futilités !

Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer et de se rasseoir, pour se mettre en quête de calmer Kyûbi. Zero, lui, ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo pose sa main sur son épaule. D'un geste sec, il rangea son pistolet et sorti de la pièce. Rin resta le regard fixé sur la portes pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le reporter sur l'assemblée. Même ici, tout semblait désespéré. Les nouvelles extérieures étaient parfaitement horribles, pas une seule bonne nouvelle en vue...

-Si, Rin, il y à une bonne nouvelle.

Tout les regards, celui du semi-démon en premier, se tournèrent vers Wisely. C'est avec un sourire doux qu'il annonça :

-Nous sommes en vie, c'est ça la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Ah, Wisely et sa capacité à relativiser... Bon, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout cela? Pour un résumé de la situation, c'est assez merdique, nan? pArce qu'ils sont vachement dans la merde -0-**


End file.
